Fallen - Before Everything
by Megan-Leaf
Summary: Okay, it is basically a year before everything in Fallen by Lauren Kate happens. Staring Lucinda Price, Camerron Briel, Daniel Grigori ect (This is my first thing I have published on FanFic so I know it won't be verry good.) They find the book and read it to find out what will happen to them. I hope you enjoy it! xoxoxo Disclamer : I DO NOT OWN FALLEN!


Prologue

She sat there not knowing why she was sitting around a table with 8 complete strangers.

To Luce's direct right was a black haired boy with piercing yet gentle green eyes. To her right a blonde boy with grey eyes speckled with violet. They were both breathtakingly gorgeous it almost hurt to look at them. Both of them turned to look at her and both their eyes widened in surprise. Their gaze locked on her. She felt her cheeks glow red. Quickly, Luce looked at the other people around the room. They all looked extraordinary except one other girl who looked exceptionally normal except for the fact that she was wearing far too many layers.

"I bet you are all wondering why you are here." Said a voice coming from nowhere. Many faces sparked with recognition. "Most of you know me. But if you don't, you will call me the Throne. All of you have been gathered here because of this." Suddenly there was a flash of light and a book landed on the centre of the table. "This was sent to us. I recalls everything that will happen in the near future. Your job is to read it and find out what will happen to you all."

"Well, this should be fun. I'm Gabbe!" said a blonde girl sitting next to the violet eyed guy. She had a southern voice which Luce loved automatically.

"Roland." says a boy with dreads covering his face

"Arrianne!"

"Annabel."

"Penny weather Van Syckle-Lockwood , but you can call me Penn."

"Molly."

"Cam Briel ." says the green eyes next to Luce.

"Lucinda, Luce." she says

Finally she got to know the most gorgeous person in the rooms name "Daniel Grigori."

Even his name sounds gorgeous.

"I guess Luce should start..."Gabbe says as she slides the book along the table to her. The book is quite thick with a girl with long black hair wearing a black ball gown and some sort of glove-lets on and her head in her hands. Luce opens the book. She starts.

**In the beginning **

**Helston, England September 1854**

Everyone in the room gasps. Luce continues.

**Around midnight, her eyes at last start to take shape. The look in them was feline, half determined and half tentative – all trouble. Yes, they were just right, those eyes rising up to her fine, elegant brow,inches from the dark cascade of her hair.**

**He held the paper at arms length to assess his progress. It was hard, working without her in front of him, but then, he never could sketch in her presence. Since he had arrived from London – no since he had first seen her – he'd had to be careful always to keep her at distance.**

Arrianne gave a sorrowful sigh.

**Every day now she approached him, and every day was more difficult than the one before. It was why he was leaving in the morning – for India, for the Americas, for didn't know or care. Wherever he was it would be easier than being here.**

_No it wouldn't. _Daniel thought to himself

**He leaned over the drawing again, sighing as he used his thumb to perfect the smudged charcoal pout of her full bottom lip. This lifeless piece of paper, cruel imposter, was the only way to take her with him.**

**Then straightening in the leather library chair, he felt it. The brush of warmth on the back of his neck.**

_**Her.**_

**Her mere proximity gave him the peculiar sensation, like the kind of heat sent out when a log shatters to ash in a fire. He knew without turning around: she was there. He covered her likeness on the bound papers in his lap, but he could not escape her.**

_No, he can't._Cam thought

_Poor him._ thought Roland

**His eyes fell on the ivory-upholstered settee across the parlour, where only hours earlier she'd turned up unexpectedly, later than the rest of her party, in a rose silk gown, to applaud the eldest daughter of their host after a fine turn at the harpsichord. He glanced across the room, out the window onto the veranda, where the day before she'd crept up on him, a fist full of white peonies in her hand. She still thought that the pull towards him was innocent, that their frequent rendezvous in the gazebo were merely...happy coincidences.**

_How wrong she was..._ Daniel thought

**To be so naïve! He would never tell her otherwise – the secret was his to bear.**

"What secret? Do all of you know?" Luce asked them.

"Luce, don't worry. You'll probably find out in the book." Cam replied "Who wrote it anyway? Whoever she is must be one of us."

She checked on the front "A girl called 'Lauren Kate'. Does the name ring a bell?"

"No." Everyone said at precisely the same time. She continued reading.

**He stood and turned, the sketches left on the leather chair. And there she was, pressed against the ruby velvet curtain in her plain white dressing gown. Her black hair had fallen from her braid. The look on her face was the same as the one he'd sketched so many times. There was fire rising in her cheeks. Was she angry? Embarrassed? He longed to know, but he could not allow himself to ask.**

"**What are you doing here?" **

Everyone glared at Daniel. She knew it was about him!

**He could hear the snarl in his voice, and regretted its sharpness, knowing she would never understand.**

"**I-I couldn't sleep," she stammered, moving toward the fire and his chair. " I saw the light on in your room and then"- she paused, looking down at her hands - "your trunk outside the door. Are you going somewhere?"**

"**I was going to tell you-"He broke off. He shouldn't lie.**

_No he shouldn't!_ Cam thought angrily.

**He had never intended to let her know his plans. Telling her would only make things worse. Already, he had let things go too far, hoping this time would be different. She drew nearer, and her eyes fell on his sketchbook. "You were drawing me?"**

**Her startled tone reminded him how great the gap was in their understanding. Even after all the time they'd spent together these past few weeks, she had not yet begun to to glimpse the truth that lay behind their attraction. **

She definitely felt an attraction towards him. She wanted to know how deep it went. She didn't even know him. How could this happen?!

**This was good – or, at least it was for the better. For the past several days, since he'd made the choice to leave, he'd been struggling to stay away from her.**

Molly made a gagging sound from across the table. Everyone glared at her.

**The effort took so much out of him that, as soon as he was alone, he had to give in to his pent-up desire to draw her. He had filled up his book with pages of her arched neck, marble collarbone, the black abyss of her hair.** **Now, he looked back at the sketch not ashamed at being caught drawing her, but worse. A cold chill spread through him as he realised that her discovery – the exposure of his feelings – would destroy her.**

_Destroy? _Luce thought _Did I read that right? Yup, it says destroy alright. Damn._

**It always began like this. **

"**Warm milk with a spoonful of treacle," he murdered, his back still to her. Then he added sadly, "It helps you sleep."**

"**How did you know? Why, that's exactly what my mother used to-"**

"**I know," he said turning to face her. The astonishment in her voice did not surprise him, yet he could not explain to her how he knew, or tell her how many times he had administered this very drink to her the past before the shadows came.**

"Shadows? Like the ones I see?"Luce asked

"WHAT!" Daniel practically yelled "You-you can _see_ them?"

"Errrmm...Yeah...I've seen them for as long as I can remember."

"This is not good. This definitely not good!"

"Wait, why isn't this good? What are they?"

"Like everything else, I guess you'll find out in the book. …."

She carried on.

**How he held her until she fell asleep. **

**He felt her touch as though it were burning through his shirt, her hand laid gently on his shoulder, causing him to gasp. They had not yet touched in this life, and the first contact always left him breathless.**

"**Answer me," she whispered. "Are you leaving?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then take me with you," she blurted out. Right on cue, he watched her breathe suck in, wishing to take back her plea. He could see the progression of her emotions settle in the crease between her eyes: she would feel impetuous, then bewildered, then ashamed by her own forwardness. She always did this, and too many times before, he had made the mistake of comforting her at this exact moment.**

"**No," he whispered,remembering...always remembering..."I sail tomorrow. If you care for me at all, you won't say another word."**

"**_If_ I care for you," she repeated, almost as if she were speaking to herself. "I-I _love_-"**

"**Don't."**

Silent tears ran down Daniel, Gabbe, Arrianne and Anna belles' cheeks. All knowing what was going to happen.

"**I have to say it. I-I love you, I'm quite sure, and if you leave-"**

"**If I leave, I save your life."He spoke slowly, trying to reach a part of her that might remember. Was it there at all, buried somewhere? "Some things are more important than love."**

"Nothings more important than love." Penn whispered as she remembered her father.

"**But you have to trust me."**

**Her eyes drilled into him. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. This was his fault, too – he always brought out her contemptuous side when her spoke down to her. **

"**You mean to say there are more important things than this?" she challenged, taking his hands and drawing them to her heart. **

**Oh, to be her and not to know what was coming! Or at least to be stronger than he was and be able to stop her. If he didn't stop her, she would never learn, and the past would only repeat itself, torturing them both again and again. **

"_Again and again!_" Luce yelled "Okay now, I've had enough! What the hell is going on?! Who are the people in the book?!"

"Luce," Daniel started. "The people in the book are us two."

"Huh?"

"Just trust me. It makes sense eventually."

"Fine."

**The familiar warmth of her skin under his hands made him tilt his head back and moan. He was trying to ignore how close she was, how well he knew the feel of her lips on his, how bitter he felt that all this had to end. But her fingers traced his so lightly. He could feel her heart racing through the thin cotton gown.**

**She was right. There was nothing more than this. There never was. He was about to give in and take her in his arms when he caught the look in her eyes. Like she had just seen a ghost. **

**She was the one to pull away, a hand to her forehead. **

"**I'm having the strangest sensation." she whispered. No - was it already too late? Her eyes narrowed into the shape in his sketch and she came back to him, her hands on his chest, her lips parted expectantly. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been here before..."**

**So it _was_ too late. He took one last chance to seize her. To hold her as tightly as he'd been yearning to for weeks.**

**As soon as her lips melted into his, they were both powerless. The honeysuckle taste of her mouth made him dizzy. The closer she pressed against him, the more his stomach churned with the thrill and the agony of it all. Her tongue traced his and the fire between them burned brighter. Hotter. More powerful with every new touch. Every new exploration. Yet none of it was new.**

**The room quaked. An aura around them started to glow. She noticed nothing. Was aware of nothing. Understood nothing but their kiss.**

**He alone knew what was about to happen. What dark companions were prepared to fall on their reunion. . Even though he was unable to alter the course of the lives yet again, he knew. **

**The shadows swirled directly overhead. So close, he might have touched them. So close, he wondered whether she could hear what they were whispering. He watched as the cloud passed over her face. For a moment, he saw a spark of recognition in her eyes.**

**Then there was nothing, nothing at all. **

Cam spoke first. "Well, that's certainly something. I guess I'm next."


End file.
